anywhere out there
by debsstbdh
Summary: Bonnie knew she didn't fit in anywhere she went. She knew she was different but just didn't know how. But when she moves to Mystic Falls she has a strange feeling like she fits in. But how?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bonnie knew she didn't fit in anywhere she went. She knew she was different but just didn't know how. But when she moves to Mystic Falls she has a strange feeling like she fits in. But how?

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO VAMPIRE DIARIES,THE CHARATERS AND THE TV SHOW IT SELF.**

CHAPTER 1

I've been having the same dream for about two months now. Its really annoying. _Seeing someones shadow but not seeing there face or knowing who they are or in my case what they are. This thing will be so gentle then all of a sudden he bits me and his happy about it. Blood dripping from his mouth and smiling at me with his bright shape teeth watching me go into the darkness._

I bolt right up me sweating even worse than yesterday. Today is a special day and a not so special day. The special part is that its my birthday but the no so special part is that were moving again. Ever since my mum and dad broke up its been difficult for us. I lived with my Dad for a bit but he was never home and mum didnt like that so she took me. Its been difficult for mum too because every time she meet someone they remind her of Dad so we move so SHE does have to see them again.

I love my mum and all but sometimes she can be a bit of a overreactive drama queen. So now we are in canada and moving to a small place called mystic falls in Virginia. I can't say iam happy about it but if its what makes mum happy then im down for it any day, cause lately ive been feeling strange like something bad is going to happen and to be honest its really freaking me out but i have to be brave for me and my mum.

* * *

Mum and i arrive at the airport 1hr before our fight. I want to be there a bit earlier but mum didnt finish packing, luckly i packed yesterday and called my friends actually more like friend but o well she was kindest and welcoming person when i started school. Carrie was small like me and had short black hair and was really smart to but sometimes I fought she tried to hard but i Still liked her, we talked for long or more like she did all the talking but it was nice and we said are good byes. I have to say i do i miss her but just a bit.

I was day dreaming so much i didnt hear my mum call me. 'Sorry mum. What did you say?'. My mum sighed 'Come on bonnie we have to board the plane'. I got up grabbed my suitcase and followed my mum which was way ahead of me.

We entered the plane and got are sit ready. I wanted to be really comfortable seeing i was going to be in the same seat for 3 days. I took out my iphone and started listen to music. I was really tied so i fell a sleep i was really scared because i didnt want the same dream but this time it was different._ It was like i had a family round me but i couldnt see their faces and i was carring a beautifull girl in my arms and everything was perfect_ but it felt like i went throught hard and horrible things to get there but it was perfect in the end.

* * *

so there it is my first ever first chapter. i hoped it turned out good. im new at this thing soo please send me feed back and what you think.

debss :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two guys. Hope you enjoy it**

**IM BACK GUYS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT, CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2

I steps out of the plane and was so tied that I nearly fell but gained my balance. I smelted the air around me and felt welcome like i have been waiting for this place my whole life and that this place needed me but I just didn't know what for yet.

'Bonnie! Stop daydreaming and hurry up the taxi is waiting for us'. Annoyed but smiling ' Yes mum I'm coming.

* * *

Me and her mum stepped into our new home and looked around. I could tell that mum loved it because she couldn't stop smiling which made me giggle. 'What you laughing at?'. 'Seriously mum?'. I dropped my bag and started walking around. The house made me shake but i just ignored it. I picked by bag back up and couldn't wait to see my bed room. I started running up stairs until i heard my name being shouted out. 'Bonnie!'. I rolled my eyes and replied 'yes mum?'. 'You're starting school tomorrow.'. WHAT! Its Thursday mum, I'm only going to have one day. What's the point?'. Mum got her suit case as well and started walking towards me. 'The point is... That you can get to know people and the school before you start fresh. OK'. 'hmmmh yh whatever' I mumbled. 'Good' mum said hitting my bum and running up the stairs.

Mum took the biggest room, of course but mine was still big i could say. It was normal just the way i like. It was like my own little house even though there wasn't no bath room. The walls were cream but really dark. I had a double size bed, a desk next to it and few shelves on top with a few books.

I started unpacking my stuff and placing them in my cupboard. I took out my phone and saw that the time was 7:45 and that i was really hungry. I walked down stairs and went straight to the kitchen looking for food but stupid me, we just moved in. 'MUM. There's no food can we order pizza'. I waited for a little while because I knew mum hates junk food, but I'm really hungry and it's too dark to go outside and go shopping. I walked to the window and glazed out just watching the night. I looked over to the woods and it was pulling me. I didn't realize i was walking to the door and started opening it until mum replied me. 'Sure babes. Go ahead. But only one box, not really hungry'. 'OK thanks mum'. I closed the door, got my phone and dialled away.

My pizza came 30mins later; i got the money from the table which i got from mum a few mins ago. I turned off the tv and walked to the door. When i touched the handle it shocked me and coldness went through me. I slowly opened the door and saw a boy like about my age or a bit older holding my pizza box. It smelt wonderful. The boy in front of me was really cute. He had doe brown eyes and browish black hair. He smiled at me and to be kind i smiled back but i was getting weird vibes of him. 'Miss Bennet? Your pizza'. 'How you know my name' i asked him feeling a bit shaky. He laughs at me like i have a big red nose. I'm starting to get annoyed so I take the box out of his hand and give him the money. He seems surprise by my action but i don't care. 'Miss? miss please. i didn't mean too. It's just your looking at me like I'm going to kill you. And your name comes up on the system when you order'. I felt a bit stupid now. 'Oh. hmmm sorry. and its bonnie' i said shy. 'Its ok bonnie. I'm Joel' he says putting his hand in front of my face. I hesitate at first but them i place the box on the chair next to me and shake his hand 'nice to meet you Joel and thanks. you can keep the change' i said smiling. I quickly let go of his hand once i realize i was still holding it. 'soo bonnie. you new here cause I'm sure i would remember a pretty face'. I started to blush. Damm me and my cheeks. 'year i just moved in today with my mum. soo sorry i have school tomorrow and I'm really tied soo'. 'narr its kool. You need your beauty sleep'. He said winking at me. I was about to close the door when he quickly said to me ' Are you going to Mystic Falls High school?'. 'yh i am why' i asked curious. 'Good. I just think you made a new friend. see you tomorrow bonnie.' 'bye'. I closed the door took my pizza, sat on the chair and got right in. The pizza was amazing.

When i finished I went straight to bed but before i went to sleep, i took out my diary my mum got for me on my birthday. It was purple with red tear drops on it and the lock was on the side, i opened it and started writing.

_Dear diary,_

_I'm really excited about tomorrow to be honest. I've meet a new friend already which is good but he gives me the creeps but it's just cause i was nervous i think. This place... I don't know what to say but i just feel like I'm finally home and i want to protect it but i just don't know. But tomorrow I'm starting school and i can't wait to see what's ahead of me._

* * *

Joel walked into the wood and was a few yards away from a shadow. 'so you didn't get burnt i see' said the shadow. Joel replied ' I don't think she knows what she is. she seemed normal around me and normal herself'. 'I don't care if she SEEMS normal cause she's not. So you continue working your charms, make her fall in love with you then break her witchy bennet heart so her power is released and its all mine. I need her power. She's the last Bennet witch and they owe me. Now GO!'. Joel walked away from the shadow. The shadow turned around and was met by a beautiful girl with long brown hair and eyes. 'Katherine! You have what i need?. 'Yes. take.'. The shadow took the necklace from Katherine and thanked her and he started to walk away. 'Wait I'm i free?' Katherine asked the shadow replied 'I'll think about it' and he sped away. 'no NO NOO! KLAUS!'.

**SOO THERE IT IS GUYS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**DEBSS :D**


End file.
